


Bandages and Bruises

by booksandmemories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Highschool, Abuse, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandmemories/pseuds/booksandmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Highschool. John has finally found a permanent job, which means for now at least Sam and Dean finally have a place to call home. However is it home if your being constantly abused or will one blue eyed boy be able to make Dean feel safe? I'm terrible at summery's but I promise you a good story. Warning: Abuse, angst and other things that may come later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Abuse, angst and other things that may come later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abuse, angst and other things that may come later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in it.

Dean rolled onto his back trying to avoid the pain in his side, knowing that his torso would be littered with bruises tomorrow morning. He tried again to get some sleep but his mind would not quieten down, he started yet another high school tomorrow, where he would most likely be classified as the newbie freak. Hopefully he would be ignored like at the last school, however things never tended to go his way and well, as luck would have it he would probably be ridiculed for being the new kid. As though that was his fault.

John's ever changing job meant that Sam and Dean had to move around a lot; however they had been told that this time it was permanent. One of his friends, Bobby, had offered him a job working at his garage alongside him. For Sam and Dean that meant that this was the last time they would have to be the new kids. He supposed Sam didn't really mind the moving, for him it was an adventure and he had an easy enough time making friends. Now, Dean on the other hand never made any attempt to try and make friends. What was the point? They'd be moving on in a few weeks.

Their mom died when he was 9 and Sam was 2 due to a house fire. John had sent Dean outside with Sam while he tried to get her out, but the fire was too quick and he had been unable to save her. He couldn't handle the grief and turned to drinking, he blamed himself but took out his frustrations on me, Dean wouldn't allow him to touch Sam even if it meant his beatings were twice as bad. On John's really bad days Dean would sit Sam in his room with his headphones on high and let him play games on his laptop, he would then lock the door on his way out to prevent John from getting in, anything to stop him from knowing what was happening.

Dean started Oakland High School, 11th Grade while Sam at age 9 was starting in the Elementary School. Dean wasn't worried, unlike him he was always good at his lessons and had no trouble making friends, Dean knew he'd be fine. As long as he keep his head down, he figure'd everything should be okay. Who knows maybe South Dakota could be a really good place for them? After a few more minutes of lying in bed thinking of what lay ahead Deans mind eventually started to drift to more peaceful and calm thoughts until he finally found sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think? It's my first time ever writing Fanfiction but I really wanted to attempt it. I know it's short but I needed to put a base down, so that's why there was alot of information. Please leave reviews, criticism is always welcome, how else can i improve? I'm not from America but I love Supernatural so I apologise if anythings wrong but I don't really understand the American School System all to well or know of any places... but I try my best and that's all that matters. Thank you :)
> 
> PS. If you have any questions you can go to my tumblr, books-and-memories/tumblr/com :3


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke to the sound of John banging on his door yelling for him to get up. He checked the time and sat up slowly, his ribs protesting every inch of the way, he ran his hands through his hair and stood up making his way to the bathroom. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and flinched in horror. His skin was pale making the bags under his eyes and the bruise on his cheek stand out horrifically, his eyes normally a bright green had dimmed significantly. He then slowly lifted his top knowing what he would see but still taken by surprise. His whole torso was a pattern of blacks, purples and yellows. He could count each rib and his hips protruded at an angle that threatened to cut anything that got too close. But he supposed that's what a lack of food and constant beatings did to a person. He undressed quickly and got into the shower allowing the steady flow of warm water to sooth his aching muscles and calm his worried nerves. School was going to be hell.

Once he had dried and gotten dressed he went and woke up Sam promising that if he was quick they could stop by the shops before school and he could get himself something. When Dean knew he was up and getting dressed he hurried to the kitchen hoping to find something for Sam and himself, but to no avail, all Dean could find was an empty packet of cornflakes, however after some searching he managed to attain a small box of Coco Pops which he then poured into a bowl with some milk for Sam. He took out a spoon as he heard Sam thundering down the stairs and started to make some coffee for himself.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Sam asked him nervously as he took in Deans appearance. "You can have some of this if you want I'm sure there's enough for two."

"Nah, I'm fine Sammy go ahead, I'll grab something from the shop on the way to school" Dean said grinning at him trying to soothe his worried expression, knowing that the mention of the shop would remind him of the promised chocolate bar. Dean picked up his steaming cup of fresh coffee and took a sip finally starting to wake up as he felt my mind begin to sharpen. "I'll go and ask John for a dollar then we can go, start putting your shoes on." ruffling his hair as he walked past. He walked into the living room, if it can even be called that as it's just a moth eaten sofa with a small tv sitting on a cardboard box, his eyes scouring the room for John before hearing a deep cough from behind him. Dean spun quickly seeing the angry look on Johns face.

"What's this about you promising to go to the shops, don't you know that we're tight on money or can you not seem to get that into your thick skull" he growled taking a step closer, the smell of alcohol on his breath making it hard for Dean to breath.

"I-I just thought that with it being our first day and all you'd be able to spare a dollar for Sammy to be able to get something from the shop, s-sorry I didn't think it would be a problem, i-it doesn't matter" He stuttered out, terrified that John was going to say something that might upset Sam. "We need to get going, sorry I asked" He said trying to get round John. Dean felt Johns hand close around his throat and suddenly he was up against the wall, he struggled even though he know it would infuriate John more, trying to get free.

"Don't you dare ask me for money again you ungrateful little shit, I work hard for this money and I don't need it wasted on the likes of you" he spits at Dean, hate filling his eyes. John releases him and he crumple to the floor rubbing his throat as he gasps for air, black dots dancing in front of his vision. Dean doesn't expect it when John kicks him in the side, knocking Dean off his knees as he goes crashing against the floor holding his already bruised side. John grabs the front of Deans shirt pulling his face up to his "Get the hell out my house you bastard and don't you ever think that you're better than me." He whispers venomously to him. Dean nods not trusting his voice and John lets go pushing him towards the door.

Dean grabs Sam's arm pushing him in front, Dean closing the door behind them and walking up the street quickly before John tries for round two.

"Dean, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't realise he would react like that" Sam whispers as his eyes start to fill with tears. Dean stops walking and kneels down in front of him cupping his face with his hands so that Sam's looking right at him.

"None of this is your fault Sammy, don't you ever think that. It's his fault, he just never got over mom's death, don't cry, look at me I'm fine absolutely nothing wrong. Now give me a smile and we can be on our way." Dean says grinning at him trying to brighten his mood as he wipe away a lone tear that has escaped and is making its way down Sams face. Sam looks up at Dean as he go cross eyed and sticks his tongue out making Sam laugh.

Dean drops Sam off at his school telling him that everything will be fine and that he'll pick him up on the way home, Dean then continues round the corner to the Highschool putting his head phones in as he walks. Dean keeps his head down and goes straight to the main office to get his timetable, the lady behind the desk eyes him curiously as she takes in the bruise on his face and the light purple fingerprints that mar his pale neck but she doesn't say anything. Luckily the welcome pack involves a map because the school is a maze of winding hallways and stairs; however Dean manages to find his classroom just before the bell goes. The teacher assigns him a place and thankfully doesn't ask for him to do an awkward introduction, the rest of the lesson is a blur as he stares out of the window contemplating what waits for him at home.

After the lesson ends, he joins the flock of students in the hallway hurrying to their next class. Looking at his time table as he walks, Dean fails to notice the person who is walking straight at him, knocking Deans books out of his arms and pushing him up against the lockers.

"Hey, you're the new kid right? What the hell happened to your face freak? Allow me to give you a proper welcome to Oakland Highschool" Dean feels his face start to heat up as everyone turns to see what's happening, no one moves to help but a few kids look at him with pity. Dean risks a look up at the face of his tormentor and he can tell instantly that it was the wrong thing to do, his face twists into a look of pure anger and Dean doesn't see the fist until it's made contact with the left side of his face, their ring creating a cut above his eyebrow. A whimper escapes his throat as a warm feeling spreads across the back of his head as it slams against the locker, Dean sees him pull back for another punch and the last thing he feels is their knuckle connecting with his jaw before everything fades to black and he falls into unconsciousness.

Dean wakes up to a throbbing in his skull, groaning as he rolls over despite his protesting muscles, someone thrusts a bucket in front of him as his body attempts to remove what's left from his already empty stomach. Dean looks up to see who's helping him and sitting right in front of him are the brightest pair of blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Umm, hi, it's good to see you awake, how do you feel? My name's Castiel by the way, but you can call me Cas." He says nervously putting the bucket off to the side out of the way. "I saw what Zach was doing and managed to pull him off you, he's such a dick, I promise you not everyone here's like that" he grins at Dean waiting for a response.

"Thank you, I'm Dean" he reply's sitting up, his head spinning as he waits for the room to remain stationary. The school nurse walks over handing him a painkiller and a cup of water which he takes immediately. Dean try's to stand but he's too weak and his legs give out under him, he feels himself falling until two hands grasp him firmly under the armpits lifting him back onto the bed.

"Easy there, you've only just woken up, your new aren't you?" Cas looks at him questioningly. Dean nods his head trying not to pass out as his vision starts going in and out of focus. "I guess this wasn't quite how you imagined your first day of school going huh, if you want I have a free period, we could go get a Burger and I could show you round?" Cas continues, looking up at him hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't I promised I'd walk home with my brother and I don't have any money." Cas looked slightly disappointed at first but quickly smiled. Dean tried again to stand, this time with much better results, the room remained still and his legs didn't shake.

"Are you sure, I don't mind paying and you look like you could use a good burger" Cas scans him up and down taking in the way Dean's t-shirt hangs loosely on his thin frame. Dean shakes his head not wanting to be a bother to the first person who's shown him the first sign of friendliness today. "Well can I at least walk home with you make sure you get there okay, you still look a little shaky on your feet?"

"Yeah, that would be okay as long as you don't mind going to the elementary school first to get my little brother Sam" Dean smiles at him to show that he really does appreciate it.

Once Dean's spoken to the nurse, she lets them go, it's already half way through last period so they decide to go and wait outside of the elementary.

"So what made you move here?" Cas asks as they walk along the street.

"John has a friend who offered him a job working as a mechanic" Dean reply's, "Before that we did a lot of moving around, wherever John could find work, but I'm just happy Sam finally has one stable place to grow up in."

"So is John your dad, what does your mom do?" Cas questions as they sit down on a patch of grass outside the school. Relaxing in the heat of the afternoon sun.

"Unfortunately he is. My mom died when I was nine in a house fire, so it's just me, John and Sammy" Dean can see that Cas looks uncomfortable as he goes to say sorry but Dean interrupts him "Don't worry I'm over it, John still finds it pretty hard to cope with but we get by." He lies down on the grass putting his arms behind his head, he closes his eyes listening to the sound of their breathing, until he realise's that Cas hasn't said anything in a while and he opens one eye to look at him. He's staring at Dean and it takes him a few moments to realise that Cas is staring at his neck, directly where the fingerprints are.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened, I know those aren't of Zach. There's also the other bruise on your cheek?" He reaches out almost as though he's going to touch it and Dean tenses, Cas seems to snap back to reality and quickly pulls his hand back, instead running it through his hair.

"I got into a fight with some boys before we moved, don't worry they look worse" Dean replied winking at Cas and then laughing at his startled expression. They hear the school bell go off and stand up, Dean gasps as pain shoots through his ribs and on noticing Cas' expression, laughs it off "I must have hit them when I fell" Cas nods, but Dean can tell Cas doesn't believe him, before he can say anything though Dean spots Sam. "SAM OVER HERE!" Dean shouts waving at him. He says bye to the group he came out with and makes his way over. "Hey, this is Cas he… helped me out earlier. How was your day? I see you made some friends."

"Hi Cas, nice to see Dean finally managed to make a friend" which earned him a punch in the arm, laughing Sam continued "my day was okay I made a few friends, everyone was really nice, I think I'm gonna like it here"

"Good thing cause' I think we're stuck here, well unless John decides to move us yet again." Dean says laughing at Sam's horrified expression at the thought of moving.

"Hey Dean, it was nice meeting you today even if the circumstances weren't the best, you too Sam. I live that way but I was wondering, if you want, we could walk to school together tomorrow?" Cas smiled at Dean doing the hopeful puppy dog look he was so good at.

"Yeah that would be cool um is half eight okay?" Cas nodded, before waving bye and walking off down the street. As Sam and Dean approached their home Dean felt Sam tense slightly. "Don't worry Sammy it'll be okay I won't let him hurt you, I promise, you'll be safe."

Sam looked up at him "It's you I'm worried about, what if dad really hurts you Dean?" Dean could see pain and fear in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm tougher then I look remember, the only way John could really hurt me was if he managed to hurt you but that's not going to happen now is it because I'm here to protect you." Dean says smiling at him and trying to calm him down.

Once inside Dean sends Sam straight upstairs, telling him that he'd be up in a second. Dean then proceeded to look around to see where John was, after searching the house and finding nothing he figured John must still be at Bobby's. He called Sam back down and made them both a jam sandwich, his favourite. It was nice, they sat and talked about Sams lessons and teachers, but the peaceful illusion was shattered when they heard the car door slam shut.

"Sam, upstairs now" Sam looked as though he was about to protest "Sam now!" Dean pushing him in the direction of the stairs. He put away their plates and tidied up the crumbs. He stiffened as the front door slammed open and shut. "John, how was your day, do you want a coffee or anything?" Dean asked trying to lift Johns mood in the hopes that it would spare Sam.

"No I do not want a fucking coffee, get me a god damn beer." John said walking into the kitchen his face flushed and his eyes had a ferocious glint in them. Dean handed him his beer and John pushed past him on the way into the living room purposely knocking Dean into the bench causing him to gasp in pain as one of his bruises connected with it. Dean waited a few more minutes to see if John would do anything but it appeared that tonight was going to be a safe one. He grabbed two cans of coke and went to join Sam in his room. Sitting down crossed legged next to him Dean helped Sam finish his homework and then Dean read Sams assigned book from the teacher to him.

"Dean?" Sam interrupted, looking up at him with tired eyes. "Will you tell me what mom was like while I go to sleep?" Dean nodded and moved over allowing Sam to climb under the blanket, lying down on his pillow. He nodded at Dean to start when he was ready.

"Mom was the prettiest person I have ever seen, her smile could light up a whole room and her eyes were as bright as the sky on a summer's day. Her hair was golden like the sun and shone like it too. People would visibly brighten when she walked into the room and her voice was like an angels. She used to sing to you on a night when you had nightmares and it would be the most beautiful song ever just because it was her singing it. She was so kind and was always giving, she wanted to help everyone and always saw the best in others. She loved you more than anything else in the world Sammy, you were her special little fighter and she would be so proud of you." Dean glanced down to see Sam asleep and carefully removed himself from the bed and made his way towards the door. "Night Sammy"

Dean tiptoed to his room and got ready for bed, before finally lying down and succumbing to the nightmares that had plagued me since I was 9.

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think? It's my first time ever writing Fanfiction but I really wanted to attempt it. I know it's short but I needed to put a base down, so that's why there was alot of information. Please leave reviews, criticism is always welcome, how else can i improve? I'm not from America but I love Supernatural so I apologise if anythings wrong but I don't really understand the American School System all to well or know of any places... but I try my best and that's all that matters. Thank you :)
> 
> PS. If you have any questions you can go to my tumblr, books-and-memories/tumblr/com :)


End file.
